


i wanna be a good boy for you, sir

by ari_pratt_124



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression, Anal, Chastity, Dry Humping, Gay Sex, LGBT, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pet Play, Praise, Size degradation, Slight sugar daddy?, Starker, cgl, daddy!Tony, ddlb, little!peter, littlespace, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_pratt_124/pseuds/ari_pratt_124
Summary: Peter Parker had turned 20, and to many people's surprise was still single. That's at least what they thought."Daddy, please— I wanna be a good boy for you, sir~." The smaller boy moaned, grasping Tony's shoulders tightly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: CGL, ABDL, GAY SEX, MENTIONS OF UNDERAGE PETER 
> 
> This will be continued :)

He was a good boy, he had finished his college work, he'd done the small chores Tony had asked of him, and he even didn't touch himself once. So when Tony got home, and didn't immediately give him attention he assumed something was wrong. 

Peter was on the couch, a soft footie pajama suit on, in the imitation of Tony's suit. He had a pacifier, that was decorated in red, and blue decorations, hanging loosely in his mouth as he watched cartoons. He was also snuggled under a big fluffy blanket... It was very comfortable.

Tony had gotten home later than usual, and just nodded to Peter before going into thier room. So the smaller boy pouted, and started slowly crawling after him. "Daddy?" He asked, his eyebrows in a confused furrowed.

"Yes, Peter." Tony sighed. Peter looked down, that really took him out of little space. He took his paci out, and stood up; now feeling stupid in the onesie. He figited with his hands, and sped walked to the room; throwing off the onesie, and diaper.

Tony bit his lip, following the boy. "Hey, love. I'm sorry, I just am stressed. Hey, you don't have to take that off." He sighed, already grabbing a new diaper. "Shhh, let daddy get you a bottle. Go lay down on the bed." He kissed his hefd. 

Peter just complied, letting Tony put the new diaper, and a normal clip on onsie covered in pastel planets. He clipped Peter's paci on it. He went to the kitchen to make a bottle. 

When he came back, he rocked Peter as he fed him. "Dada." He pulled away from the drink. "My little boy parts hurt." He whimpered. 

"Are you okay with daddy helping you, little one?" Tony hummed, pulling the boy to straddle his thighs. Peter nodded, hiding his face into the man's neck.

"Good boy." Tony snaked his hand into the boys diaper, rubbing him gently, making the boy let out little moans into his neck. "Such a pretty boy." 

"Just wanna be a good boy." Peter whined, bucking his hips into Tony's hand. "You already are." Tony hummed, nipping his jaw lightly. 

Peter kept bucking his hips needily, and Tony flicker his thumb over the head of his cock; making the younger boy moan loudly. He came over Tonys hand, his eyes rolling back. 

After a minute Peter leaned to help Tony. "No, honey. Just rest. I'll be okay." He kissed his head, putting the paci in his mouth. "Sleep, my precious baby boy."


	2. my little puppy slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets out his puppy gear!

Peter had been home for a couple hours now, his college classes let out early, and he was able to take a rest. He kept trying to fall asleep, but really couldn't. So he went, and looked for a toy to play with in the closet. Tony wouldn't be home for some time... And he wanted to be touched. He didn't end up finding a toy instead, he put on his puppy ears, tail, and collar. He was feeling very playful today, and wanted daddy to see how cute he looked. Tony, and him had started exploring this stuff last year; it was very exciting. It added a lot of spice, and heat to the bedroom.   
When Tony arrived home, Peter was sat by the door, and he jumped up excitedly; nosing his leg. The older man grinned, ruffling his hair. 

"Hi, good boy." He hummed. Peter beamed under his praise, yelping quietly. Tony grabbed his chin. "So so pretty. What do you want tonight, my little puppy?" He leaned down. The small boy looked up at him, whining. Tony knew he wasn't allowed to talk. He looked over his face, eventually deciding on tilting his head, and leading Tony to the room. His mouth lightly holding Tony's hand. When they arrived at the bedroom Peter tried to get Tony on the bed. 

The boy nosed at Tony's soft, clothed, cock, when the man sat down. "Oohh, does my cute little puppy wanna get fucked?" He asked, stroking Peter's hair with a free hand, the other loosening his own tie. He nodded eagerly, gripped Tony's pant leg. 

"Then get on the bed, and take out your plug."   
Peter shakily crawled on the bed, laying on his back. He couldn't help but move the plug inside himself a bit, whimpering as he did. "Peter." Tony hummed, displeased. (Well, actually he found it very attractive. But Peter wasn't allowed to touch himself. )

Peter looked up, and bit his lip; pouting. After Tony shot him a sharp look though, he slowly tugged the plug out of his tight hole. "Good boy." The older man said simply. Peter looked up desperately, he got onto his hands, and knees. He crawled to where Tony was on the bed, whining. He started to push his face against Tony's cock again, staring up at him. The man chuckled, stroking his hair. "How about you get daddy nice and wet, then I'll play with your hole." 

The puppy nodded eagerly, pulling his cock out of his slacks. He didn't hesitate to start messily licking over it, like a puppy excited by a new toy. Tony groaned, "Ah, good boy." He threw his head back, starting to unbutton his shirt; revealing his muscular body, reactor, and perked nipples. He pulled it off, throwing it on the floor; deciding that pulling Peter's hair would be much more fun. 

Peter gazed up at him, whining. "Okay, pretty boy. I'll play with you now. Lay on your stomach right there. There you go. Good boy." He hummed when the small boy obeyed. "Spread your cheeks for daddy." Peter reached his hands back, complying. 

Tony chuckled, darkly; letting his breath ghost over his hole before spitting on it. He watched the spit trail down Peter's balls, a beautiful trail. "God, puppy. Don't even know what you do to me." The small boy whined, dipping his back. He so badly wanted to beg, for anything. 

His master slipped his tongue into Peters hole, moving it quickly. The boy jerked, and moaned out. He wanted to scream Tony's name. He moved his tongue fast, tasting the sweet boys ass. He quickly lost control, and pulled away. Peter was stretched from the plug, he'd be okay. 

Tony pushed his hard, aching cock in, already starting a brutal pace. "Fuck, Peter. Jesus!" He groaned. Peter was already a moaning mess, trying to get closer to the man. He whined, reaching up to touch him. Tony smacked his thigh hard. "Keep spreading your ass." He growled into his ear. Peter obeyed, pushing back with his ass instead. 

Tony shifted his angle, searching for the boys sweet spot, and started to tease his nipples. He knew he found the small bundle of nerves when Peter convulsed, and let out a yelp. He moaned highly every time Tony's cock dragged over it, bucking into the bed sheets. The man could tell Peter was close, and he moved faster; feeling his own high building. 

"Peter, come for me. Right now." Tony moaned into the boys ear, cumming in his ass, continuing to piston into his ass, directly at his prostate. Peter nodded, as Tony pulled his hair, cumming onto the bed sheets. They both panted. 

Tony slowly pulled out, wiping his cock on Peter. He layed down, pulling the boy to his chest. "Oh my beautiful boy, you did so good. Relax now." He pet his hair. 

Peter whimpered, curling closer, and nuzzling his hand. "Thank you, daddy." he spoke hoursely. Tony smiled, kissing his head.


	3. note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!

My Instagram is https.marvel.rp 

I do roleplays and like to talk to people! Hmu


End file.
